


Adopting A Pet

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, before naga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami adopt a pet.</p><p>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much. Just practicing my approach on fluff.  
> If this is your first visit, I am a writer who is currently pledged to writing angst.  
> But I am challenging myself to writing some fluff.  
> So here's a quickie. Enjoy.

“Asammiiiii” Korra whined beside her wife. Korra’s arm hooked to her wife’s arm as she scanned the park.

It was Korra’s idea to take a walk at the park today since the sun was up and both of them could use some sunshine. But Asami knew Korra had another reason why she wanted to go to the park. Korra had been dropping hints before they got here. No, scratch that. Korra had been dropping hints ever since they dated.

_“Asami, look at that puppy.”_

_“Asami! Look at these puppy pictures! I want ten!”_

_“We’re dating now. Can we get a doggie pweety pwease?”_

_“How about now?”_

_“Asami, we’re engaged! Can we get a puppy now?”_

_“Asami, we’re married now. How about now? Can we get a puppy now?”_

These questions drove Asami insane. First off, it’s not that she disliked dogs but they were going to be a full-time commitment. She wasn’t really against it but she wanted to be completely settled down with Korra before she could actually agree on adopting a pet.

So after numerous “look! Doggie!” phrases from her wife at the park today, Asami finally gave in knowing Korra just wouldn’t stop until she got one.

“Alright, let’s go to the animal shelter.” Asami mumbled in defeat.

Korra’s eyes suddenly lit up with joy and Asami blushed upon receiving a peck on her cheek.

“Yes!” Korra blurted with glee as she dragged Asami’s hand making her way back to their car.

* * *

 

Asami watched as Korra lifted each puppy around her with care. Korra really wanted a dog from the very start, and Asami needed no approval that Korra was really going to be a great pet owner.

Korra insisted that the puppies she held were cute, but none of them had that strong affection until---

“Who’s that one?!” Korra pointed the very far cage where a fluffy white dog seemed to be asleep.

“Oh that’s” The shelter owner walked  towards the cage. “This one we just got in this morning. Found in the dumpster. Her mother probably had left her.”

Asami didn’t know why but something about this one was different. One, it was too huge to be a puppy. Two, it was white as snow. Three, it was fluffy. Four, this puppy seemed like it really needed a home.

The shelter owner got the puppy out and gently passed it onto Korra’s arms. Korra rocked it gently back and forth onto her embrace. Asami found herself walking towards Korra and gently stroking the puppy’s fur.

“This is it.” Korra muttered, her eyes not leaving the pup in her arms.

“Yeah.” Asami agreed, taking in how perfect this moment right now was.

The shelter owner cleared his throat pulling the two away from their moment.

“I’ll arrange the papers and we can-“

“JUST TAKE OUR MONEY!” Both women blurted in unison looking at the shelter owner. The owner just glared at them in shock.

Asami quickly pulled out a cheque and scribbled many zeros and handed it to the owner. The owner took it with shaking hands, still shocked from the commotion earlier. He looked at cheque pleasingly, and before he could protest, Asami was already guiding Korra and the pup in her arms out of the shelter, leaving the owner frozen and speechless from their actions.

* * *

 

“What should we name her honey?” Asami asked as she drove. They were on their way home with the new edition to their family.

Korra was gently caressing the pup in her arms.Korra looked up to her with a smile and brought her gaze back at the pup. There was no doubt that Korra had been keeping one just by the way her blue eyes shimmers when Asami looked at them.

There was a slight pause before Korra spoke.

“Naga.”


End file.
